The Letter
by BTips
Summary: Sora discovers a note at the end of the bed that he and Kairi share and things take a turn from there. Oneshot/Songfic. Song: The Letter - Hoobastank


**_Sora and Kairi confessed their love for one another after finding out Sora was going to leave again. Sora was sent another message from the King explaining that Donald and Goofy were getting everything ready for their departure to save those closest to Sora so he had time to spend with his friends and family before he left again. He and Kairi had decided to live together in Kairi's home since she was the only one there. They have been living together for a little more then a week and that's where our story starts. Sora was in the process of cleaning up the room he and Kairi shared_**

**Sora's POV**

"Man I really need to learn how not to make such a mess...or to become more active." Sora said to himself as he was cleaning up the room, throwing garbage away and fixing the bed.

"Hmm? What's this" Sora thought as he found a note behind the head of their bed. He opened it slowly and read it, eyes widened.

_"Meet me there at midnight, same place we always go. I'm absolutely sure he doesn't know."_

Sora didn't know what to think as he read this. He looked around on the paper and discovered another little message.

_"I promise you our secret will be safe"_

Tears began sliding down Sora's face as he read the note. Kairi was having an affair with him and they weren't even dating that long. But why?...It didn't add up. He protected her, risked his life for her, and he thought it was destiny for them to be together. Sora took the lucky charm out of his pocket and held it in his hand as he looked back on that day.

_"It's my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me!" Kairi told him, hands on her hips._

_"Don't worry, I will" Sora said confidently, clutching it tightly in his hand._

_"Promise?" Kairi said, assuring herself he will come back._

_"Promise" Sora told her looking down at her. Then he heard something that made his heart jump._

_"Don't ever forget...Wherever you go...I'll always be with you" Kairi said softly to him._

Sora threw the charm onto the bed in anger and ran out of the house angry and depressed.

About an hour later

**Kairi's POV**

Kairi was out shopping for a couple hours getting food for their house.

"Man is he going to be happy knowing I bought him his favorite food, he better have cleaned the house like I told him to." Kairi said to herself as she entered her house. She put the food down and began putting it away accordingly.

"Sora are you done with the cleaning? Your not getting any of this Sea-Salt Ice Cream until your done!...Sora?" She called out again when he didn't respond. She finished putting the food away and walked to their bedroom. She discovered her lucky charm on the end of the bed and a note next to it. She picked up the note and her eyes widened.

"Oh no...does he know?" Kairi thought to herself as she ran outside to find Riku.

**Sora's POV**

"I can't believe she'd cheat on me...I sacrificed so much to have this moment and she just finds another guy! It has to be Riku...he's the only one who was with Kairi at The World That Never Was up until I showed up...he must have confessed his love and she was confused...but she must have finally chosen..." Sora thought of all the reasons why she cheated on him as he looked down at the pool of fresh water. He was surprised when he see Roxas' reflection appear.

_"Your making assumptions Sora, you two have had feelings for each other for years. You gave up your heart for her to live, I doubt she sees any other guy that devoted to protecting those they love."_ Roxas told him, trying to reassure him.

"Then why the note Roxas...why is she keeping secrets from me?" Sora said, tears still flooding his eyes as he kept thinking the worst.

_"Your probably misinterpreting the note wrong, I doubt it was even meant for you."_ Roxas told him, trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe I should go talk to her...she must be home from shopping by now" Sora said wiping his eyes cleaned as his image in the water went back to himself. Sora got up and went back toward the house before he stopped as he heard a couple people talking.

"Riku what are we going to do if he found out what we did?" Kairi said, nearly screaming in panic at him.

Sora was peering around the corner as he overheard the conversation between Riku and Kairi.

"Kairi relax, I'm sure he hasn't found out about what we're doing just yet. You just got to keep on playing it safe until it's time." Riku told her reassuringly.

"He found the note Riku...and he ran off. I can't find him anywhere." Kairi said worried.

"Listen, just keep acting normal around him until it's time to tell him." Riku said putting his hands on her shoulders to show her it's OK.

Kairi nodded her head and both of them walked off.

Sora slid against the wall he was hiding behind as he grabbed his head as more tears began flooding down his eyes.

"So it is true...Kairi is cheating on me with Riku...I was never meant to find that note." Sora said to himself.

"Should I even return home?...Knowing I'm just going to continue getting lied to?..." Sora thought to himself as he got up, wiping his eyes slowly as they turned red from his crying. He decided to head home and just try and pretend to be happy until Kairi came out and told him the truth.

Sora walked through the door slowly as he saw Kairi sitting in the kitchen staring at the table, but she turned as he walked inside.

"Sora!" She said happily as she got up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Where have you been mister?" Kairi said impatiently.

"Sorry...I've been...napping out by the fresh water lake." Sora said, faking one of his girl-attracting smiles.

"Ugh, your so lazy I even wonder why I put up with it." Kairi said walking back toward the kitchen.

"Yeah...me too" Sora said as he walked through the house as he sat down next to her gently.

"I have something to do tomorrow Sora so I may not be home all day but I trust that you won't destroy the house while I'm gone." Kairi said with a playful smile.

"Don't worry about me, you go do whatever you have to" Sora said using a fake playful smile back.

"If you get bored, I'm sure you can just go nap like always" Kairi said jokingly, making herself laugh softly, it was one of the many things Sora loved about Kairi.

"Yeah...I just might" Sora told her in a fake-sarcastic way.

Kairi kissed his cheek and got up and began making dinner. Sora sighed to himself as he shut his eye and put his head down on the table using his arms for some comfort until dinner was finished.

The next day

Sora laid in bed as Kairi was already up and out of the house. He sighed as he got up in a sitting position at the side of his bed.

"I could be called away at any time by the King and she may not see me for some time..." Sora told himself as he got up and got dressed in his usual black outfit, sliding his fingerless gloves on last as he walked out the door of his bedroom and went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat, seeing another note on the table from Kairi.

Riku and I are out shopping, try not to be "too" lazy while I'm gone. Love you, Kairi

"Shopping...right." Sora said in annoyance as he crumpled up the note and threw it away frustrated. He took a Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar out of the freezer as he walked outside into the warm sunlight

Later that night

Sora was sitting on the pier overlooking the ocean as he watched the sunrise. He shut his eyes and remembered sitting here with Kairi about a year ago.

_"Sora, let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" Kairi said excitedly._

_"What?" Sora said, shocked at what he just heard._

_"Haha, just kidding" Kairi said playfully._

_"What's gotten into you? Your the one whose changed Kairi!" Sora said grinning._

_"Maybe..." Kairi said as she looked down at the water._

_"Sora...don't ever change." Kairi said standing up slowly. Sora was confused as to what she mean't by that._

Sora began crying again but stopping as he heard footsteps come up toward him.

"Decided to re-live memory lane huh Sora?" He heard a female voice say as she sat down next to him.

"Maybe, I do still wonder what you mean't by just me and you taking the raft and leaving the island." Sora said.

"Well I was kidding obviously. There are too many people here I would miss if we left them behind." Kairi said as she laid her head on Sora's shoulder gently.

"So...your done shopping?" Sora asked, almost in an annoyed tone.

"Yep, Riku and I just got back" Kairi said. Sora cringed hearing Riku's name.

"What did you two buy? You just went food shopping yesterday." Sora said hoping to get her to say the truth.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" Kairi said, hoping to keep it a secret from him.

"Why won't you tell me?...Why have you been keeping secrets from me lately Kairi?" Sora said, starting to get annoyed.

"Sora don't worry about it, let's just enjoy the beautiful sunset." Kairi said as she shut her eyes.

"No, I won't stop worrying about it because there is something your not telling me and I want to know why!" Sora said, raising his voice a little.

"Sora I told you, it's nothing you need to fuss over! I think someone needs another nap jeez!" Kairi said getting up and walking off before saying anything more on the subject.

"Kairi please! Just tell me why you keep going out with Riku and keeping this stuff a secret!" Sora asked her jumping to his feet.

"No Sora! Now stop asking me!" Kairi said running back to the house.

Sora stomped his feet in frustration as he summoned his keyblade and swung it around in anger until he got tired and made the keyblade disappear. He sat down on the beach and began crying again.

**Kairi's POV**

Kairi sighed in relief knowing she didn't say anything to Sora. She secretly went out the back side of the house to avoid detection from Sora as she quietly went off to Riku's place.

She knocked on the door as he opened it about a minute later.

"Is everything ready?" She asked him.

"Yep, you can bring him over whenever." Riku said grinning.

"OK, about time too, I almost told him what we were doing." Kairi said as she turned around and ran back home.

Kairi looked out toward the pier seeing Sora back sitting on the end.

"Sora come over here, Riku and I have something to show you" Kairi said walking toward the pier.

"I know what you want to show me..." Sora said coldly, his head down and his spiky hair covering his beautiful ocean eyes.

"What?...How?" Kairi said worried their secret was exposed.

"Oh come on Kairi, who couldn't have discovered what you were doing? The note, the conversation you and Riku had the other day, the day long "shopping" you and Riku had!" Sora said frustrated, , standing up, still looking out at the water.

"Sora...I don't know what to say..." Kairi said depressingly.

"Just tell me why? Why'd you have to do this to me? I thought you loved me..." Sora said, which made Kairi confused.

"Sora what are you talking about? Of course I love you!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Then why are you cheating on me with Riku?" Sora said turning around, she could see his eyes bearing tears and the hurt look on his face.

"Sora I'm not...where did you think of a crazy idea like that?" Kairi asked him.

"All the stuff I found out...you were spending a lot of time with Riku the past couple days...It's a lot more obvious to me now that I found that note." Sora said before being slapped by Kairi.

"Sora your being an idiot! I would never ever cheat on you!" Kairi told him.

"Then why were you spending so much time with Riku?" Sora said shouting at her while he held his cheek where she slapped him.

"If you follow me I can show you!" Kairi said slightly annoyed as she led the way toward Riku's house with Sora following behind.

**Sora's POV**

Sora continued following Kairi as they began toward Riku's place. They got up toward the door before Kairi knocked on it. Riku opening the door as Sora heard chatter in the background.

"Ahh Kairi, Sora about time you two showed up." Riku said.

"Sorry Riku, we just had some personal things to take care of" Kairi said walking into the house.

"Sora! Welcome dude, I hope you appreciate what Kairi and I did here" Riku said moving so he could walk in.

Sora walked into Riku's place and he was dumbstruck. All of his friends looked over at him and cheered, his mom coming over and giving him a big hug.

"What's going on..." Sora said, almost to himself before he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and pressed close to him.

"It's a going away party...I know you may leave at anytime and so me and Riku made this party to celebrate everything you've done." Kairi said to him as she kissed his cheek.

"A...going away party?..." Sora said to himself as he saw everyone look over at him and began saying his name almost in unison.

"Now just to show you how much I love you and everything you've done for me..." Kairi said turning Sora around, grabbing his vest and pulling him down into a big kiss.

"Kairi what are yo-" Sora was cut off as his lips met Kairi's. He hesitated for maybe a second but he quickly kissed her back, not caring that all of his friends were "Ooh-ing" him. Their lips split off after a couple seconds.

"Wow...I may need you show me how much you love me a second time" Sora said smiling, blushing up a little bit.

"Haha, maybe later but for now your going to enjoy yourself and like it." Kairi said pushing Sora into the party.

**_I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I had the idea for this story for a long time and I decided to put it to work. If you liked the story please review it so I can make future stories. Thanks again :D_**


End file.
